pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Neem
Neem (czyt. Nim) ' - Nowa w oddziale Skippera. Stworzona przez Julitap0.('UWAGA: wszystkie informacje, które były w poprzednich wersjach artykułu są nieaktualne i nieprawdziwe) Życiorys *Urodziła się 7 listopada 1994 roku, w Kanadzie.Jej matka była Kanadyjką a ojciec Polakiem.Ok. miesiąc po narodzinach przenieśli się do Polski by tam na stałe zamieszkać.Jej dzieciństwo przebiegało spokojnie.Dorastała z siostrą, która zagineła gdy Neem miała 5 lat (jej siostra miała ok.11). Okazało się, że została zgwałcona, zamordowana i zakopana w lesie.Była dość związana z siostrą, i za wszelką cenę chciała ją pomścić.O morderstwach niewiele wiedziała- ustaliła dzień, godzinę i rok kiedy ma odszukać sprawcę.Miejąc ledwo 13 lat właśnie "sprawca" (imię ustalę) wymordował całą rodzinę.Już pałała wdedy taką zemstą, że po prostu na miejscu go rozcharatała nożem kuchennym, gdy on zaczął brać się za nią.Na szczęście nic jej nie zrobił.W tym samym roku trafiła do rodziny która ją przygarneła. Ojczym i macocha starali się ją kochać z całego serca, jednak miała zbyt wielką wyrwę w psychice.W szkole nawet ją lubiano, ponieważ nie była typową lampucerą która nakłada sobie tonę tapety na mordę i nie "Koffała Dżastinka".Chłopacy traktowali ją jako "swojego" i jako jedyna dziewczyna w szkole nie była drażniona.W gimnazjum (dzięki Bogu!) nikt jej nie całował i obmacywał jak to często bywa w jej wieku.Uczyła się (o dziwo) najlepiej z całej bandy tych dryblasów z pyzatymi gębami.Jednak skąd skrzydła? oczywiście że promieniowanie z Czarnobyla.Zawsze wylewała też jod do doniczki z paprotką (jak wszyscy).Nie zostało żadnego śladu z przeszłości, tylko ona o tym wiedziała.(oczywiście o zabójstwie przed laty, nie jodzie...) Psychika była w normalnym stanie.Gdy skończyła szkołę doszła do liceum.Wdedy coś w nią wstąpiło i przestała się kontrolować zabijając kogoś z klasy.(Miała wary pod oczami i zaczęto się jej lekko bać, bo wyglądała jak morderca) rozpoczeła się zaniedługo cała seria.Nie widziano sprawcy,nie było dowodów ani podejrzeń (oczywiście nie zabijała tylko rówieśników).Było to morderstwa idealne.Uciekała w zaskakującym tępie i była najzwinnieja jak tylko się dało.Przez to że łatwo nią można manipulować, wykorzystywano ją do kradzieży.Stała się w sumie przestępcą.Potem chciała, by jej życie się uspokoiło, więc przyznała się do win.Przesiedziała ok. tydzień w psychiatryku, lecz potem uciekła, ponieważ tam działo się coś złego... Znalazła sztylet (najwyższej klasy!) i do dziś go używa.Zapisała się do oddziału Skippera i zamieszkała tam na stałe, wykorzystując jej niezwykłe umiejętności.Nauczyła się używać piły łańcuchowej (wdedy gdy chce kogoś wystraszyć,włącza ją).W Zoo poznała Riję, która nauczyła ją poukładać sobie wzystkie zdarzenia w głowie.Jednak okazało sie że ma złą wersję, która zniszczyła jej życie- postanowiła ją zgładzić.Ta potem ją zabiła, jednak szczęśliwym trafem (nie powiem jakim) udało się jej ożyć.Po przemianie inaczej wyglądała i zachowywała się, cały czas jednak ma zaniki pamięci i coraz mniej wie... Umiejętności Zwinność-Jest bardzo szybka i zwinna, potrafi atakować w setne sekundy.Wspina się doskonale na dachy, drzewa, słupy i ściany.Wroga zawsze szybko ogłusza, wywraca, i dobija na tyle szybko że nie widać tego.Po mutacjii ma też kilka kolców na prawym skrzydle. (na lewym są mniejsze, ale jadowe).Jako jedyna z oddziału potrafi szybko biegać. Latanie-Ma skrzydła, więc to dość logiczne że lata.Rzadko kiedy to robi, najczęściej tak jak koliber "imitując" chodzienie obok danej osoby.Jeśli już ma latać jak najszybciej potrafi, nie widać nic oprócz zarnej smugi i pisku.W nocy jedynie widać przysłaniajace się gwiazdy.Przez to że jest lekka, potrafi stawać na chmurze. Walka-Jest dość skuteczna w walce, ja wspomniano na początku.Dość często używa broni, m.in: ostry sztylet, maczeta, piła, miotacz ognia od Songii...Bez broni jednak jest skuteczna.Ma wystarczająco siły by komuś oderwać głowę, jednak musi być naprawdę wkurzona. Odporność na ogień-Nienawidzi wody i może się rozchorować przy kontakcie, jednak bardzo lubi ogień.Oblanie benzyną i podpalenie nic u niej nie spowoduje. 'Ochrona przed substancjam'i- Głównie nie potrafi się upić xD Więkrzość substancji na nią nie działa-oblanie kwasem siarkowym nie poparzy jej (woda jest dla niej o podobnym działaniu, a mianowicie woda ją ŻRE) Nie przyswaja substancji i witamin.Może chlać cały dzień, i tak nic jej by nie było. 'Strzelanie z rewolwera-' Neem po przemianie zaczeła używać pistoletu do obrony.Nosi go zawsze na pasku. Wygląd Jak na taką chłopczycę jest ładna... nie... mało powiedziane.Piękna.Nigdy w życiu nie miała na sobie makijażu.Ma regularne kobiece krztałty ciała.Sylwetka jest dość smukła.Chodzi też dość zgrabnie, ruszając biodrami.Widać że jest wysoka.Od razu można też zauważyć zieloną opaskę na głowie (zasłania nią czuprynę, która jest dość nie estetyczna).Ma czerwoną lotkę, jednak rzadko kiedy jej używa.Oczy są dość duże, koloru jasno turkusowego, jedno jest lekko ciemniesze od drugiego.Są przysłonięte długimi rzęsami i lekko zmrużoną powieką.Co do skrzydeł- są czarne,dość duże, pióra ułożone warstwowo. Po przemianie: Po przemianie wyglądała inaczej- cała była lekko szarawa.Nosiła starodawny strój z czapką.Miała pasek z rewolwerem.Rzadziej się wdedy uśmiechała, potem wogule się nie śmiała. Cechy charakteru U Neem trudno rozróżnić charakter, ponieważ jest dość zmienna w swoim zachowaniu.Raz dość spokojna i opanowana, raz jak 4-letnie dziecko jarające się nową zabawką.Jednak można powiedzieć,że jest lekko ironiczna i sarkastyczna.Łatwo ją do czegoś namówić, i nią manipulować.Czasem bywa lekko upierdliwa i uparta.Bywa psychopatyczna. Po przemianie: Neem po przemianie zachowała się poważniej.Z czasem zaczeła żartować sobie z innych i być sarkastyczna- czasem nawet obrażała przyjaciół.Wyjątkiem zostali ci najbliźsi- potrafiła być nawet uprzejma.Nie jest już przynajmniej charpaganiskiem, ale z pierwszego wrażenia oschła. Komiks Jest w minikomiksach SzlachtySoni. Będzie... albo zobaczcie, KLIK! (daję to żeby zapchać artykuł? ;-;) Rola Jeśli już musiałoby się uważnie przyjrzeć roli w oddziale...to nic więkrzego nie wnosi.Czasem jednak się przyda- zamordować kogoś, pobić, oderwać łeb itp... Zawsze gdzieś się szlaja i jej nie ma, więc rzadko kto na nia zwraca uwagę i jak zwykle siedzi w SZOPIE. Jednak uczy się czegoś codziennie. Po przemianie: Z oddziałem ma już niewiele wspólnego- prawdopodobnie może odejść.Jednak jeszcze tego nie zrobiła... Jako człowiek Jako człowiek ma bujne, brązowo- czarne włosy.Dosięgają do bioder, dość mocno falowane i rozwichrzone.Analogicznie ma zieloną opaskę i skrzydła (są dość małe, ok. 1m).Ubrana jest sportowo, ewentualnie w sukience i pelerynie.Ma za zwyczaj czarną bluzkę z napisem "SWAG", i granatowe spodnie.Na rękach ma skórzane rękawiczki bez palców.Buty są takie jak do wspinaczki górskiej, czarne.Jako typowa chłopczyca niezbyt lubi fatałaszki i inne ''pierdoły.''Nie bardzo dba o wygląd.Ma żywe i przenikliwe spojrzenie, same oczy są niebieskie i dość duże.Nie urzywa makijażu, a rzęsy są proste.Opis można dać opis oryginalnego wyglądu z oryginału, też by dość pasował. Po przemianie: Po przemianie stała się całkowicie szara- nawet włosy są o odcieniach szarości.Jest ubrana w starodawny strój (mam już obrazki).Zdaje się też być... ładniejsza? Cytaty (wymyślam ;-;) Relacje *Z Skipperem- Szczerze? nienawidzi go.Udaje że jest dla niego miła, bo musi.Ale za plecami go obgaduje i wyzywa. * Z Kowalskim- Dosyć lubi naukowca, bo przynajmniej on nie próbuje się do niej dobierać.I nie, nigdy z nim nie była.Dobrze go zna. * Z Rico- Za wszelką cenę nie chce by Rija z nim była.Od kiedy dołączyła do oddziału wszyscy zrozumieli, że Rico to nie psychopata. * Z Szeregowym- Troche ją denerwuje jego zachowanie.Zawsze gdy się chce wyżyć (nie tak jak myślicie!) to zawsze jemu się oberwie. * Z Riją- Są najleprzymi przyjaciółkami, ze względu na sadystyczność.Neem stawia Riję jako wzór.Po przemianie zaczeła jej nie lubić. * Z Psycho- Jakoś nie specjalnie ją przeraża.Jest wobec niej lekko obojętna. * Z Flawianem- Aż szkoda pisać...Po przemianie zdaje się go jednak nawet lubić... * Z Rainbow Dash- Niezbyt przepada za pingwinką- wkurza ją jej zarozumiałość. * Z Megan- Nie ma pomiędzy nimi szczególnych relacjii.Neem troche się jej boi, bo co do do niej jest nieśmiała.Megan nigdy też nie próbowała się z nią zaznajomić... * Z Kim- Dosyć lubi ją, i nie tylko ze względu na Kowalskiego.Chociaż czasem Kim wnerwia obojętność Neem... * Z Margaret- W przeciwieństwie do Szeregowego, lubi ją.Przyjaźnią się. * Z Carimą- Zachowuje się podobnie jak ona, więc się dogadują.Jednak Neem nienawidzi mang i jest "problem" * Z Fluttershy- Czasem robi coś jak lekcje asertywności, ale żeby od razu się nie rządziła.Czasem mówi jej "Flutty" lub "Morderszaj". * Z Pinkie Pie- Cały czas ją zasmuca lub złości, żeby jej się sprostowały włosy.I właśnie wdedy mówi jej "Pinkamena". * Z Applejack- Nie bardzo ją lubi. * Z Twilight Sparkle- Nie przepada za nią - po prostu. * Z Rarity- Nigdy nie miała z nią szczególnych relacjii. * Z Julianem- Dosłownie- w****ia ją.Nienawidzi jego imprez. * Z Lemurami- Z Morisem i z Mortem nie ma konkretnych relacjii.Najchętniej przerobiła by ich na futerka. * Z Resztą ZOO- W ZOO z nikim się bardziej nie zaznajamia.Chociaż niektórzy uważają ją za dilerkę alkoholu... Ciekawostki:Kategoria:Postacie FikcyjneKategoria:Oddział SkipperaKategoria:Julitap0Kategoria:Nurzyk podbielałyKategoria:PsychopaciKategoria:ArystokracjaKategoria:DziewczynaKategoria:Postacie mające moce - Ma heterochromię Nauczyłam się czegoś xD. -Boi się wody, niczym kot. -Jej imię oznacza nazwę roślin z których wyrabia się olej. -Urodziła się tego samego dnia co autorka. thumb|Ten artykuł dostał wyróżnienie od Pingwiny z Madagaskaru FanFakty Wiki w głosowaniu na medal. Kategoria:Polak Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Nurzyk podbielały Kategoria:Julitap0 Kategoria:Postacie Fikcyjne Kategoria:Postacie mające moce Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Wyróżnione Kategoria:Kanadyjczyk Kategoria:Zmarli